


Wet

by Tezzieh



Category: Panik
Genre: Linke being a nuisance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezzieh/pseuds/Tezzieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unexpected showersex happens randomly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet

Panting, Timo closed the door behind him. He kicked out his running shoes and almost tripped over his trembeling legs while trying to walk into the hall. He had pushed himself a little too far, again. He opened the door to the living, not even looking inside before yelling "Honey I am home." Just a bit of fun really. Timo sniggered as Linke threw a pillow towards the door. "I can smell your vile sweat here, go wash up." The bassist shrieked, making Jan laugh loudly. If Timo would have had any concentration left he would have found it odd that David did not join Jan in his laughter. But Timo spend no other thought to the gathering of arseholes in his livingroom and tried to make his way up the stairs without falling back down.  
David had a lot of flaws, that much was true and Timo had learned to cope with them a long time ago. At least, most of them. When he ripped open the bathroom door and was met by a cloud of steam as thick as yoghurt, his patience with David was running quite low. David had the bad habbit of not locking the bathroom door when he took a shower. "Has your mother never learned you to lock the damn door?!?" Timo screached. He closed the door behind him and opened the window a little. The steam quickly poured out of the window and revealed David, his back turned to Timo.  
Timo's anger disolved as quick as it had came. Looking at David skinny form was a thing that got Timo going, without exception. He just never had the courage to say it. David turned to face Timo and Timo couldn't keep the blood from rushing in two directions. His cheeks darkened and his khaki shorts tented. David frowned at him. "Timo, I am showering, must you stare at me like I am a model in one of Linke's playboys." His voice was playful as ever and without any real blame. It was how Timo knew his best friend. A warped sense of social skills, that what Frank had labeled it. Timo knew David was just a bit different, but not warped.  
"Timo, maybe you should tell your pants it is not polite to point." Davids words interupted Timo's string of thoughts and made him feel utterly ridiculouse. "Maybe you should lock the fucking door for a change." Timo snapped in reply. David arched one brow. "You would have bothered Chris with your.. odor." David sniggered. Timo pulled his shirt over his head. "Well then, scoot over." He said, throwing his shirt in the laundry basket with his name on it.  
There were three baskets. Davids, Timo's and Jans. It was officially David and Timo's house, but Jan had bred the ungaining habbit of refusing to settle in one particular house. So Jan had a room in Linke's house, in Franks house, in Juri's house and in the house Timo and David shared. Not that any of them minded, Jan was welcome anywhere.  
Timo took off his shorts and boxers and unceremoniousel dropped them. They landed half in his own basket and half in Jans. Not that he gave a fig, David would tuck them back into Timo's basket before the day was done. The guitarist hated disorder. "Make some room, here I come." Timo opened the doors of the rather roomy showercell and stepped in. He flinched as the hot steams of water almost burned his skin. "You always shower to hot David, that is not good for your skin!" Timo scolded his friend. "But it is good for my circulation!" David retrotted in a wise-ass kind of tone that he doubtlessly had learned from Linke.  
Timo looked at his friend, scanning Davids skinny form toroughly. David was fairly girly and lanky build. Although he was frail of health, he was passionate about anything he did. A passion his blue eyes reflected more than plenty. To Timo, Davids face was one of the most delicate things, especially the perfect, slight swell of Davids lips. Timos's eyes went a bit lower, where Davids chest was showing two sore little spots, as if a vampire has bitten him in the middle of his chest. "What did you do." Timo leaned closer to inspect. "I pulled two hairs out." David swatted at Timo's face and reached for the shampoo. It was actually womens shampoo, but there just was no shampoo for men that took good enough care of dyed hair to Davids taste. Not that Timo minded, he loved how Davids hair always scented like something that should have been labeled aphrodisiac as far as he was concerned.   
Timo fished the bottle of shampoo from Davids fingers, mainly to distract himself from wandering his eyes any lower than Davids chest. David turned his back to Timo, shaking his hair over his shoulders. It was a quick action, as if he were hiding something. Timo grabbed Davids tresses, bunning them up with his other hand. One of Davids hands came up and covered the crook of his neck. Timo's free hand pried David fingers away, uncovering a blueish bruise. In that one spot that turned David wild. Not that Timo had ever tested it, but Linke loved to brag about it.   
"Timo, stop staring." David whined. "Who did this?" Timo asked, pouring some shampoo in his hands. "I bet it was Linke." His voice was full of discontent. That prick had to stay away from David ASAP. "Linke doesn't suck, Timo. Linke bites." David murred. Timo started rubbing the shampoo into David dark locks and saw David was actually pointing at his tight. He peered over Davids skinny shoulders. "I can't see if from this side, turn around." Timo said. "No, rinse my hair first." David said. Timo sighed and obliged. He was such a weakling when it came to David.  
Once Davids hair was fully rinsed, the guitarist turned to face his best friend. He again pointed at a set of teethmarks on the soft flesh of his tight. "Did he bite you that hard? I ought to bash his skull in." Timo grumbled. "Oh Timo, we all do crazy things in our passion. Jan and Linke are not the only ones!" David turned back around, giving Timo another eyeful of his delicate buttcheeks. "What does Jan have to do with this?" Timo demanded. "He's the one who gave me the hicky." David chirped, handing Timo his bodywash. "Ugh I don't even want to know." Timo took the bottle from Davids hand and squized some of the gooey green stuff into his hand.   
"Let me wash your back for you." David took the bottle from Timo's hand and made Timo turn around. Timo sighed deeply as he felt Davids callused hands on his back. It relaxed him completely. David felt how the rappers muscles untensed as he scrubbed the older mans back. "Don't worry about me Timo. I can hold my own." David took the showerhead from the wallpeg and held it just above Timo's shoulders to rinse the soap off his back. "I know you can, David." Timo bit his lower lip. He had to think his words through toroughly before uttering them.

He turned to face David. "I just want to be the one that marks you." He said in a hushed tone. David slightly tilted his head, a small smile tugging at his lips. Timo waited for the verdict, that would doubtlessly butcher all his hopes of ever being with his best friend. "I wonder, Timo, why have you never acted on this impuls?" David stroked his ever skilled fingers over Timo's jawline. "Would you have wanted that?" Timo asked in return. David nodded and allowed Timo a sweet smile. A smile he smiled only to Timo. "I would have liked nothing better." David slowly pulled Timo's face to his own. Timo hessitated not a moment and locked his lips with David.  
David kissed back with desperation. Timo's crotch immideately sprang to life. Timo groaned against Davids lips and wasted no time. He sucked on Davids lower lip. David let out one of the most slutty moans Timo had ever heard and parted those heavenly lips of his. Timo immideately let his tongue slide into David hot mouth. David again moaned loudly and pressed himself firmly against Timo. The rapper felt how David, too was becomming aroused.   
Timo's fingers wrapped around David cock. He could feel the flesh harden in his palm. "How bad do you want me, Daviii." Timo murred. "I can't bring it to words. Not even the piano could help me express my desire." David whispered. Timo smirked and resumed the heated string of kisses they were sharing, all the while still palming Davids cock. David let out breathy moans between their kisses and practically rutted up into Timo's hand.  
"Fucking hell I want you bad." Timo groaned, breaking away for a steady breath of air. "Do it Timo." David whispered. "But I imagined our first time to be a little more... ceremoniouse." Timo mumbled. "I know, me too, but I don't want to stop now." David whispered. Timo nodded. "I won't stop David, not even if the world was ending right now." He said calmly. David smiled and pulled him in for another mindboggeling kiss.  
He spread some neutral soap on one hand and lifted Davids leg to position around his own waist. David gasped as Timo pushed a soap lubed finger up Davids puckered hole. Moans spilled from Davids lips and Timo felt as if he is about to come undone. His second finger went in too, no problemo. In response, David moaned like a pornstar. "You are a good little slut, aren't you." Timo growled, latching his lips onto Davids weak spot, of course on the unmarked side. His fingers made squelshing sounds as he pushed them in and out of David ass.  
"Just fuck me already!" David squealed. Timo oblidged, quickly smearing some soap on his cock before steering it towards David ass. David tightened his one legged grip on Timo's waist and actively moving his hole towards Timo's cock. The moment they met, both men outed strangeled moans. "O Gott David. I've wanted this since forever." Timo groaned, sheating himself deeper into Davids heat. David threw his head in his neck and his moan was very well worthy of the most-arousing-moan-award. Timo again felt as if he were to come too quick. But he willed himself to calm down by thinking of Frank in only a frilly apron. A thing he had actually seen, but that is a story for another time.  
Timo pressed David firmly against the wall and started trusting. David clung to him in a three limbed embrace. He met each of Timo trust by driving his body down on Timo's cock. "Davii, if you keep it up like this I am going to cum before you." Timo groaned. "You may, but only if you suck me off after." David whispered, before nipping at Timo's earlobe. Timo's eyes narrowed. "Is this one of the tricks Linke taught you." He asked through clenched jaws. "Can you stop talking of Chris, please. It makes me fear you'd rather have him in my stead." David purred teasingly, treading his lips over Timo's jawline. Timo moaned loudly. "No need to worry, Davii, you are the only one for me." Timo sighed in delight. "Keep doing what you are doing and I will never take someone else." He swore. David sniggered and nipped at the pliant skin of Timo's earlobe. "Don't lie to me Timo. You'll fuck Jan into the couch before the week is over." David giggled, nuzzeling his face into the nape of Timo's neck. "And that is alright. We promised we'd all share in the joy. Now can you please fuck me some more?" He cooed. Timo nodded, resuming his trusting.  
David clenched his teeth and felt how Timo's trusts slowly were making him fall appart. All his careful build up composture crumbeled away. It left him as he truely were. A withering, androgynouse man, moaning like a whore in his lovers embrace. "Timo, I'll cum now." David whimpered feebly. "Me too!" Timo all but shouted. David tightened his grip around Timo. Not with arms and legs, but the heat that surrounded Timo's cock. Timo groaned and together they spend their seed. Davids milky liquid splashed over his own and Timo's stumach. Timo's trickled down his own cock, spilling from Davids bowels.  
David unwinded his leg from Timo's hip and stood wobbily on his feet. "Are you alright?" Timo asked him softly. "Never beter." David panted softly. "I love you David." Timo cupped David cheek. "I love you too Timo." David leaned in and kissed Timo softly. Then he pulled back and leaned his forhead against Timo's. "Shall we go to my bedroom so I can fuck you into the matress?" Timo suggested? David sniggered and rinsed the semen from his belly, turning off the shower. Kissing Timo's cheek he excited the showercell.


End file.
